


You're Mine

by potato_claudia



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: A fanfic a day keeps my homework away, Basically oc flirting with Jon, Bottom!Delirious, Ending with a bit jokes, Evan/Jonathan - Freeform, God I love the Tyler in this fic, H2O Vanoss smut, I've been working on this for hours, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Posessive!Evan, Smut, Stay awesome!, Thx for all the reads and kudos on my last fic!, Top!Evan, Vanlirious - Freeform, Vanlirious smut, Vanossgaming/H2O Delirious - Freeform, and Evan is jealous, clueless!Jonathan, h2o vanoss - Freeform, jealous!Evan, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_claudia/pseuds/potato_claudia
Summary: Ugh can she stop?!?!Is what Evan have been thinking of the whole night.The guys are meeting up for PAX East and the whole crew is here. Marcel brought one of his female friends, who is a YouTuuber too, along with him. Her name is Jessica. She’s a young lady at her mid-20s. She’s tall and slim and she looks pretty with her blonde hair and her bright blue eyes. She is wearing a little black dress tonight and her make up is very nice too, nothing too much. To many people, Jessica is stunningly beautiful, but Evan thinks she looks like a goddamn slut. Her make up is disgusting and her dress is ugly.Jessica has been flirting with Jonathan the whole day. The way she would stand really close to him and get really touchy, the way she would whisper really low in his ears, and the way she would wink at him is just driving Evan mad.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo I'm back with another fic!  
> I'm supposed to be studying but welllllll  
> I wanna post this pic I've written on my notebook a while ago. I did change a lot of it and made it a little but longer.
> 
> As usual, if you do spot any grammar mistakes and typos, pls tell me in the comments. I WON'T MIND! I also reaaaally love it when you tell me what can be improved and what I didn't do well. It helps me a lot to be a much better writer! So pls, don't be afraid to comment and tell me what you think. I love it when you do.  
> Also, thank you for all the reads and kudos on the last fic! You have no idea how much they mean to me. I really appreciate it.  
> Stay awesome

_Ugh can she stop?!?!_ Is what Evan have been thinking of the whole night. 

The guys are meeting up for PAX East and the whole crew is here. Marcel brought one of his female friends, who is a YouTuuber too, along with him. Her name is Jessica. She’s a young lady at her mid-20s. She’s tall and slim and she looks pretty with her blonde hair and her bright blue eyes. She is wearing a little black dress tonight and her make up is very nice too, nothing too much. To many people, Jessica is stunningly beautiful, but Evan thinks she looks like a goddamn slut. Her make up is disgusting and her dress is ugly. 

Jessica has been flirting with Jonathan the whole day. The way she would stand really close to him and get really touchy, the way she would whisper really low in his ears, and the way she would wink at him is just driving Evan mad.

They are now at a bar and Jessica is flirting with Jonathan again. Evan took a sip of his beer and slammed it down on the table, sending Jessica a death stare. Oh, if looks can kill now, Jessica would be fucking dead.

The guys noticed the way Evan has been acting the whole day, of course. They all laughed and teased him of his reaction. “God, Evan, you look so goddamn mad right now.” Tyler said and laughed. “You look like you want to go and kill Jessica and then fuck Delirious.” He added, and this earned a few laughs from his friends.

And indeed he’s right. He really wants to go there and shows everyone that Jonathan is his. “I’m sorry for bringing her along man.” Marcel said and tried to hold back his giggle. Evan ignored them and ordered another beer once he finished his cup.

Jonathan could feel his boyfriend looking at him like that the whole day, though he doesn’t know why he’s been doing that the whole day. What did he do?

Half an hour later, they all decided to leave and go back to the hotel. Tyler and Anthony were drunk as hell that they started cursing and gambling nonsense on their way back, causing everyone except for Evan and Jonathan to laugh. Jonathan looked over at Evan with an apologetic look, though he still doesn’t know what he did.

Before they part ways and go back to their own room, Brian said “Have fun boys! Just don’t be too loud!” with a laugh. 

They all went back to their room except for Jessica and the couple. “Hey Jon. Do you want to come back to my room? We can chat some more if you know what I mean. It’s been fun talking to you.” She said and winked. Evan crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Oh.” It was at this moment that Jon knows that she has been flirting with him the whole day and that Evan was jealous. He thought that she was just being friendly. “No, I’m sorry. I’m tired.” 

“Aw, c’mon!” Jessica was about to walk over and drag him to her room before Evan put his arm around Jon’s waist possessively and nibbled his ear, licking down from his ear to his neck. Jonathan leaned back and whimpered as he sucked a love bite on his neck. “How dare you be this close to her? I’m going to punish you.” He whispered and grabbed the key card from his pocket and to open he door, then picking Jon up bridal style.

Jessica stood there shocked, processing what had just happen in the last few seconds, and that Evan and Jonathan are dating. She then ran back to her room screaming and slammed the door shut.

Evan slammed the door with his back and then threw Jon on the bed. He climbed on bed and kissed him while grinding on him, making both men whimper. Jon moaned in the kiss and gripped on Evan’s hair. 

Evan broke off the kiss and took off Jon and his clothes and threw them on the ground. He then kissed down his body and left love bites all over his body, marking his boy up such that everyone knows that he is his.

“Jon. I’m so goddamn angry now. I don’t know if I can control it.” He whispered as his hazel eyes darken with lust. Jon stared at him eyes wide and gulped. He has never seen this side of him before. Every time they have sex, it’s gentle. But Evan surly isn’t going to be gentle with him this time.

He went to his luggage and grabbed lube, a tie, a vibrator and a cock ring. He tied his hands up and slipped the ring on before lubing his finger up and teasing his hole, making it clutch around nothing and making Jon moan with anticipation.

“Please…” Jon begged.

“Hum? You want my fingers huh?” He teased and smirked.

Jon nodded and Evan gave him exactly what he wants.

One finger.

He whimpered.

Two fingers.

He moaned.

Three fingers.

He moaned louder.

Evan continued fingering him as moans start to fill the whole room. He loves it when Jon gets verbal like this. His sweet, soft moans are like music to his ears. He went on until Jon starts begging again.

Evan lubed the 7-inch vibrator up and pushed in. Jon screamed as he felt it stretching him open. Evan slides it in slowly, careful not to hurt him. He turned it on once it bottomed out and hit his prostate.

Immediately Jon was a mess. He whimpered and moaned like crazy. Evan then walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped his dick in his mouth, fucking it. “Let’s see if you can multitask huh?” He grinned. Pleasure shot like electricity through his body and tears filled Jon’s eyes as he tries to come but can’t. He can’t come with the ring on. It’s too tight…

Evan pulled out completely and slammed back in his mouth, making Jon choke. 

Jonathan is crying silently now. It hurts not to be able to come. Jon started begging him to fuck him.

“Please Evan I need your cock…” He said once Evan pulled out from his mouth.

He walked over and turned the vibrator off before pulling it out. He flipped Jon over such that his ass is facing him. Jon turned around and look at him with his teary, lust filled blue eyes and whimpered as he wait impatiently for Evan to finally give him what he wants. Evan licked his lips as he admired the view. His lover sounds and looks so wrecked now. His little hole is dripping wet. Evan slapped his ass before instructing Jon to get on all-fours. 

He inserted into Jon’s tight pink hole and moaned. God, he’s as tight as usual. Jon whimpered with pain and pleasure as he felt Evan’s gigantic cock stretch him even wider. He let him adjust first before pulling out and slamming back in, hitting his prostate and making Jon’s knees weak. Jon gripped the sheets as Evan set up a brutal pace and slammed back in, hitting his G-spot swiftly every time he did so. Jon’s dick is leaking with so many pre-come that there’s a wet spot on the bed. Evan leaned over to kiss his lover and slowed down a bit.

“You’re mine. Mine.” He groaned.

“Please don’t stop!!!” He screamed and Evan did exactly that. He fucked him hard without stopping and his lover’s eyes rolled back. His voice is getting hoarse from all the moaning and screaming.

“E-Evan … I wanna ride you.” He whimpered and Evan groaned again and pulled out. He laid on the bed as Jonathan sat on his lap facing him, slowly sinking his dick back in. His hole slowly being filled. He rode his boyfriend really fast. Evan groaned and moaned at how Jonathan looks now. He gripped his ass with his hands and slapped it. Sweat covered both of their body. Evan thrusted back up and they’re moving in harmony. Evan felt himself getting closer and closer. He came after 6 quick thrusts. Jon moaned as his lover’s come shot inside of him. Jon rode him through his orgasm.

Evan pulled Jon away from him and laid him on his bed. He kneeled down on the ground and pulled his cock ring away. He sucked his leaking, sensitive member and Jon sighed in relief as he’s finally allowed to come. Evan bobbed his head in a fast pace, causing Jon to grip the sheets and scream “I’m gonna come!!!” Jon warned and Evan ignored his warning. He deep throated Jon and he came, making Evan choke. He pulled out and tasted him. He tastes so good.

Once they both came down from their high, Evan got on the bed to cover his bed with soft kisses and caressed his hair.

“I’m sorry Evan.” Jon said once he caught his breath.

“For making me jealous or coming in my mouth?” He joked and laughed.

“The coming part.” Jon replied and laughed along. “If that’s what you do every time you get jealous, then damn I’m going to have to get you jealous again.” He said and laughed. 

“Did I hurt you?” Evan asked and kissed his forehead gently.

“No, that was awesome. I love it when you’re rough.”

“Really huh?” Evan raised his eyebrows and picked him up. “Let’s go take a shower.”

“Just a shower?” Jon winked and said., causing Evan to groan and smile. “You up for round two?”

“Yeah.” Evan replied and both of them giggled.

The next morning, the guys met at the hotel restaurant to have breakfast buffet together. The guys all laughed when they saw Jonathan walking funny.

“Dayyum Evan. You gotta have mercy on Delirious.” Nogla said, giggling.

Tyler and Anthony are looking a bit hungover. They rubbed their eyes and yawned. The others look tired too, looking like they didn’t sleep well last night.

“God, what happened?” Jon asked.

“You’re asking me?” Tyler shouted. “Y’all are so loud last night we can’t even sleep well! Fucking pussy lips!” He cursed and the others laughed.

“Where’s Jessica?” Brock asked.

“Oh. Speaking of the devil.” Brian pointed at the entrance. She walked towards them and sat down next to Marcel and avoided eye contact with Evan and Jon. When she did look up, Evan looked dead in her eyes and left a love bite on Jon’s neck, then grinned.

Jessica blushed with embarrassment as she remembered what happened last night and screams and moans coming from their room. Tyler groaned and face-palmed. If Evan is going to fuck Jon every night because he’s jealous, he’s freaking leaving and going back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this:) If there's anything that you think can be improved, please don't hesitate to tell me. I won't mind.  
> Have a nice day, xx.  
> Stay awesome:)
> 
> ~  
> Tumblr:potato-claudia  
> Wattpad:potato_claudia  
> I'm also on Twitter, Insta etc and I basically use the same username on every website.


End file.
